EXHIBITION III  Crescendo
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: Tensions run high when a female in heat joins her mate for a surprise trip to the symphony.


16

**A/N:** It has been brought to my attention that some people might think that this is a continuation of the previous two EXHIBITION stories. This is not the case. The only thing that any of these fics have in common is the fact that they are one-shots featuring Sesshomaru and Kagome having sex in a variety public venues.

**Also: **Many thanks to 'Demonlordlover' for being my beta on this fic… it helped immensely.

**Exhibition III - Crescendo**

by sesshysjadedsamuri

(G. Hoggins)

Kagome sat silently in the theatre's private box. She knew that it had cost her mate a lot of money to obtain such good seating for the sold-out show. She had missed the last performance because of her grandfather being ill, and she was extremely grateful that he had been able to obtain the tickets this time around. Her high school friend, Yuka, had attended the last performance, and according to her, Nobuo Uematsu's 'Dear Friends' was not something to be missed. Kagome had enjoyed the music from all of the 'Final Fantasy' games, so this was not an opportunity to pass up, seeing as he rarely conducted the orchestra himself.

Kagome had been waiting for nearly half an hour before other people began to make their way in. She recognized two of her mate's business associates. Hiten Mukido, a youkai that could control electricity, and Bankotsu Noboru, a human assassin whom she had known for a long time, took up seats near her.

Both men were prime specimens of the males of their species; however, neither of them compared to Sesshomaru Tsukimi, her mate and the love of her life. Where both of the men in question had long, black hair, much like her own, Sesshomaru's mane of silky hair was a pale bluish-silver. Where both Hiten and Bankotsu stood at a height of around six foot one, a full five inches taller than herself, Sesshomaru stood above them at six foot six. All of the men were nicely muscled, though it was obvious that Bankotsu worked out to attain his physique. For the two youkai, the lean and powerful muscles came naturally.

Several other couples, mostly youkai, arrived and took their seats in the gallery, but still no Sesshomaru, so Kagome decided to freshen up while she waited. She grabbed her tiny purse and slipped out into the hallway and headed for the ladies' room. She took a few minutes when she got there to redo the little make-up that she wore. She never wore more than a light coating of eye-shadow because Sesshomaru complained that the smell of cosmetics interfered with her natural scent. The same could be said about cologne, though sometimes she could get away with a touch or two of a naturally scented oil.

------------------------

Sesshomaru arrived while Kagome was in the ladies' room, and he immediately inquired about her absence to Hiten. "Where is Kagome?"

"I believe she went to the ladies' room; and might I add that your wife looks quite fetching tonight." Then he leaned over and whispered, "From her scent, I'd say that you two will be quite busy for the next several days."

Sesshomaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but Hiten turned to talk to Bankotsu and the lovely human female that had taken up residence in the seat next to him. Sesshomaru let it drop when the scent of sandalwood reached his nose. Kagome was approaching the door. He smirked to himself, 'Kami, I love her scent.'

Sesshomaru stood to greet her as she opened the door and immediately agreed with Hiten's summary of her beauty. Her hair had been pulled up and piled loosely atop her head and fastened with sparkling rhinestone pins which gleamed like stars against the black of her hair. She had worn a simple but elegant, black velvet, strapless dress that went down to the middle of her shapely thighs and clung to her perfectly. She had a matching, thin velvet shawl draped loosely around her back and arms, leaving her smooth shoulders bare and his mark in plain view. The only jewelry she wore was the ring that he had given to her when he had asked her to marry him. She was, in a word, breathtaking.

He paused, mid-step, as he moved forward to take her hand when her scent tickled his senses again. Sandalwood and something else – a musky vanilla undercurrent. He smirked. Hiten had been right. They were going to be VERY busy for the next few days. His groin tightened at the thought of the wild rutting that lay ahead. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He turned her hand so that it was palm up and brushed his lips against it. As suspected, he was rewarded with a spike in her scent. His lips quirked up a little as he guided her to her seat.

---------------------------------------

When Kagome opened the door back into the gallery where she had been seated, she was surprised to find Sesshomaru waiting for her. She paused a moment to admire him in the dim lighting. He, to her anyway, was the epitome of masculine perfection. He was tall and firmly muscled, and the custom-tailored Armani suit he was wearing only accentuated that fact. The fact that he had chosen a dark, almost black, shade of blue to offset the striking paleness of his hair, which was tied into a loose tail low against his neck, only served to show his pride in his appearance. When Kagome saw him appraising her own looks, she felt the muscles in her abdomen tighten in expectation. When Sesshomaru brushed his lips against her open palm, a rush of wetness coated her lace thong and her knees went momentarily weak. She allowed him to guide her to her seat beside him.

----------------------------------------

Hiten gave a predatory grin as the scent of Mrs. Tsukimi's arousal drifted through the room. Damn, if that woman didn't have one of the sexiest smells ever. He, at one time, had been an avid pursuer of the little vixen; however, it had been his business associate, Sesshomaru Tsukimi, that had taken the prize. He could still remember the day that he had first met her...

His company had been tied up in a legal battle over an incident with one of their products that a consumer had been trying to blame them for.

He had shown up at the designated time and place for a mandatory mediation, and he had actually been early for a change. He had stepped off the elevator and had made his way towards the appointed board room when a most delicious fragrance had assaulted his nose. He had turned to find a delightfully petite, human woman approaching him. She had been wearing a dark violet, almost black, skirt and jacket set. She had been carrying a file folder when brushed past him and disappeared into the board room without a second glance.

Hiten remembered thinking that it was obvious that it had come from a department store instead of being tailor-made as he would have expected from an employee of such a prestigious law firm, yet she had made it look exemplary nonetheless.

She had not said a single word to him as they sat in wait of the other party in the suit. When they had finally showed, she had introduced herself as Kagome Higurashi, junior partner of the firm that was representing his company in the suit.

Hiten had sat in amazement as she had torn into the opposition like a rabid wolf; and in no time flat, she had not only convinced them to end their foolishness by dropping their suit, but had them agreeing to pay restitution, as well, just to avoid the public embarrassment that she promised to deliver upon them should they persist and force her to waste her time in court defending her client against false charges.

After her display in the board room, they'd had absolutely no doubt that she could, and would, do it.

Hiten had called her up a few days later and had asked her out to dinner. She had accepted and from there they had gone on several more dates. It was not long after that, however, that Hiten had recommended her law firm to one of his associates who had found his own company in a similar situation.

Enter InuYasha Tsukimi.

That had been a disaster waiting to happen.

InuYasha was vice president of the company that he and his older brother owned. He was also a rather impulsive and often rude, inu hanyou, not that it had made a bit of difference to Kagome. What had made a difference was the fact that InuYasha did not, for the life of him, know when to keep his damned mouth shut and his opinions to himself.

Finally, after attempting to work with InuYasha for several weeks, Kagome had put her foot down and demanded that he find someone else to represent his company or she would return their retainer fee and drop their case like last week's trash. That was where Sesshomaru had stepped into the picture.

Now, almost two years later, Kagome sat in the same orchestra box with himself, married to Sesshomaru Tsukimi. And she was ready to breed...

-----------------------------------------

Kagome sat quietly in the dimly lit gallery. Her mind was torn between enjoying the music and trying to figure out why she had been so damned aroused all day...

It had started about mid-morning and had not let up all day. She had been sitting at her desk when Sesshomaru had called to surprise her with the ticket arrangements. From the moment she had heard his voice on the other end of the line, she had not been able to think of much else save how many different ways they could have sex.

Her personal assistant, Shiori, a bat hanyou, had come in to her office to drop off some paperwork that needed to be signed, only to find Kagome sitting in her chair with her head thrown back, her eyes closed, sweating and obviously aroused. Her fingers, though discreetly hidden behind her desk, had been teasing her swollen folds, the fingernails pinching and twisting her engorged clit. Kagome had been thinking of how nice it would be if Sesshomaru would come to the office to visit during his lunch. She had really hoped he would so that he could throw her across her desk, roughly spread her thighs and fuck the ever-loving hell out of her. Shiori had discreetly left the office and closed the door behind her, but Kagome had been quite embarrassed nonetheless. And it hadn't gotten any better.

Now she was sitting next to her husband, who was running his claws across the top of her hand, and all she could think of as she watched the orchestra, was climbing into his lap and riding him until she was cross-eyed.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru relaxed in his seat next to Kagome as they watched the orchestra. He, out of habit, reached over and began to trace his neatly trimmed claws along the top of her hand. He smirked and looked over at Hiten as her scent doubled in intensity. He glanced around to see that the other youkai present, both male and female, were looking. Even Bankotsu, a mere human, could tell by looking how aroused she was. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the orchestra as he remembered the havoc she had wrought on his senses when he first met her...

He had been forced to take InuYasha's place for the trial because Miss Higurashi had refused to allow InuYasha to be present in the courtroom.

Honestly, he had understood that. InuYasha just seemed to grate on everyone's nerves and he had absolutely no finesse. Had she allowed InuYasha to take the stand, he would have, most likely, wound up in jail for contempt and would have, more than likely, cost them a great deal of money.

Sesshomaru had had no idea what to expect when he had set foot in the courthouse. From all that InuYasha had said, he had expected Miss Higurashi to be an entirely unpleasant person.

What he had found surprised him.

Sesshomaru had been waiting patiently in the conference room for Miss Higurashi to arrive. The opposing attorney and his client were already in the court room and ready to proceed, yet Higurashi had yet to arrive. He had sat, growling under his breath about ignorant females and tapping his claws on the desk, when in walked a petite woman, perhaps five foot seven including the one inch heels she wore, with an abundance of ebony hair and striking azure-colored eyes.

Sesshomaru had been taken by surprise when the woman's scent had teased his senses. 'At least she smells pleasant,' he recalled thinking, before correcting himself. 'No, not pleasant – delicious.'

"You're late," he had reprimanded her, despite the fact that she had actually been early. He had expected her to apologize and continue with business, stroking his ego a little in the process. That was not what he got.

Kagome had looked at her watch and had sat down at the table, proceeding to reorganize the file folder, which she had carried in with her, without giving him a second glance.

This of course infuriated Sesshomaru.

"Is there perhaps a **man** in your firm that could represent us in court today? I'm not certain that I am entirely comfortable with a mere female handling something of such importance to my company," he had baited, trying to start an argument to relieve some of the tension he felt over the court case and some of the aggravation that was caused by her ignoring him. He simply wasn't used to being ignored, especially by the opposite gender.

Kagome had slowly closed the folder. She had smiled sweetly at him. "I'm afraid not. But you've got nothing to worry about, Mr. Tsukimi. I've got this case locked tight. By the time I'm finished with them, they will wish they had never set foot in the building." With that, she had gathered the folder and marched into the courtroom.

He remembered admiring the nice way that her peach-colored skirt had perfectly accented the shapely swell of her backside as he had walked in behind her.

Sesshomaru recalled how she had been unphased by the opposing attorney, a rather overbearing ookami youkai, when he got in her face and attempted to break down her self esteem simply because she was a woman.

Then she had surprised him. He had not thought that she would be a competent attorney, being a woman and all, but when it had been her turn to take the floor, she had calmly and demurely walked before the judge, turned around looking all innocent and bubbly, and proceeded to tear the opposition apart nine ways from Sunday with a fervor that could have rivaled any youkai mother defending her young.

She had taken the reins and torn their case apart so thoroughly that it would have taken a neurosurgeon to piece it back together, and even that was questionable.

He recalled what had happened when the opposing attorney, as a last ditch effort to make her lose her composure and find a chink in her armor, had had the gall to make remarks about how her various bodily assets had no doubt gotten her where she was.

Kagome had turned and glided over to him, her eyes flashing dangerously, and growled in a way that would make any inu proud.

"Mr. Matsutaka," she had said, her voice carrying a tone that had made Sesshomaru's skin crawl. "I'm aware that I have a nice ass. I'm also aware that I've completely ripped **YOU** and your client a new one. So if you prefer to keep what distinguishes you as a male of your species, I'd suggest that you **SIT **the fuck **DOWN**, **SHUT** the hell **UP**, and **WAIT YOUR GOD DAMNED TURN! **Because if you make one more comment regarding my 'assets', as you so kindly referred to them, I'm going to rip your dick off and shove it so far down your throat that you'll need a plumbing snake to get it out!"

Then she placed her hands flat on Mr. Matsutaka's chest, as he was rising in an attempt to regain a little of his dignity, and had shoved him back into his seat with an approving nod from the elderly female judge, who had also grown weary of hearing his sexist remarks. Then she had turned to the judge and the jury and had calmly said, "I rest my case."

Sesshomaru had been turned on like never before by her display.

She had brilliant mind housed in a delightful body, combined with her tenacious spirit. He had been hooked - and as hard as a rock. Case closed. The chase had been on; and as a dog demon, he loved nothing more than chasing down his prey.

And oh what a chase it had been!

Now, a year and a half later, he was married to that same fiery female. And the same woman whose virginity he had taken but a month ago – the deceptively demure female that had shredded his opposition in the courtroom like a sensitive government document, was now sitting in the chair next to him, completely aroused, and judging from her scent, quite eager to be impregnated...

----------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu smirked as he watched Kagome squirm uncomfortably in her seat. He could tell by the flush on her face what her problem was. 'She's hornier than hell,' he laughed to himself.

He had known her for most of her life, though they had fallen out of contact several times in the past ten years. Once she became an attorney, he had thought it best to keep his distance. After all, he was a paid killer, but then again, if he ever needed an attorney, he knew where to find the best. He had walked her down the aisle, in lieu of her deceased grandfather, only a month ago and given her hand in marriage to Sesshomaru, another long time friend.

He was silently waging odds on how long it was going to take for them to head home for the evening, seeing that it was quite obvious what they both wanted. He was, however, surprised when he saw Kagome's hand reach over into Sesshomaru's lap.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly when he felt Kagome slide her hand into his lap and begin to trail her fingers up and down the trapped length of his cock. He shifted slightly in his seat and turned to look at her. She blushed and looked away, attempting to remove her hand, but he was not having it. He quickly grasped her hand and placed it back over his rapidly swelling cock. He leaned over and growled softly in her ear, "Do you want to leave, Kagome?"

"Hai," she whispered back. "But, you spent too much money on our tickets... It's just... I've been wanting you all day."

"Really," he whispered in an incredulous tone, though in truth he had known of her arousal. He had felt it through their mark, but he had been tied up in business negotiations all day. "Do tell," he said as he nipped her ear affectionately.

"Mmhm," she nodded as she continued to trail her fingers across his crotch. "Shiori walked in on me earlier, after you called. I was daydreaming about you."

"What were you dreaming, koi?"

"I was thinking of how nice it would have been for you to come and visit me during lunch. I wanted you so badly that I wound up fingering myself," Kagome whispered hotly in his ear, knowing that it was likely that the other youkai in the gallery could hear them anyway. She felt him stiffen against the side of her face. "I wanted you to come in and throw me across my desk and fuck me until I couldn't see straight."

Sesshomaru groaned. Kami, he loved it when she talked like that. His cock twitched at the visual image being played out in his head: _Kagome lying spread out on her huge oak desk with papers and files strewn everywhere; her blouse ripped open and devoid of buttons, revealing her pert C-cup breasts; her thighs spread as wide he could make them as he gripped her ankles and watched the thick length of his cock disappear while he pumped it in and out of her dripping cunt._

'Hmm, perhaps I should start taking lunch more often,' he told himself with a smirk. 'I will have to keep that in mind,' Sesshomaru quickly stood and moved to a couple that were sitting off to one side and back a bit.

He bent down to the male and mumbled something in his ear. The male quickly stood and grabbed the hand of his female. Sesshomaru returned and pulled Kagome from her seat, leading her to the now abandoned seats in the back, while the other couple took up the seats that had previously been occupied by Kagome and Sesshomaru.

-----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru seated himself and pulled Kagome down to sit across his lap. "Come here," he purred in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, nipping and kissing the side of his neck affectionately. Sesshomaru wasted no time in sliding his hand up her stocking-clad thigh to seek out her aching folds. He ran the pads of his fingers across the material that blocked his access, taking in the slightly rough texture and the fact that it was practically soaked with arousal. "I see you wore my favorite panties," he growled as he used a finger to tease along the edge of the thong. Without any further pretense, he slid a long finger through her folds and buried it in her dripping hole.

Kagome bit her lip and tried to stifle the moan that was attempting to force its way past her lips. Sesshomaru smirked when he heard a shocked gasp come from the human female that was seated next to Bankotsu.

------------------------------------------------

Hiten, who had moved so that he had a better view, leaned over and explained to Bankotsu and the woman. "She's in heat," he whispered. Bankotsu nodded. Seeing the blank look on the woman's face, he attempted to explain further. "They are newly mated – or married, whichever you prefer. This is the first time she has gone into heat since they mated." The woman still didn't get it, so he told her bluntly, "She is ovulating. Her body is emitting a scent that tells all youkai that she is ready to be impregnated." The woman blushed darkly, but made no move to leave. Hiten turned his attention back to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru continued to slip a single finger in and out of Kagome's hot sheath as she clung tightly to him, her face buried in his neck. She parted her thighs slightly so that he could plunge it deeper, and he curled his finger so that he could hit that special spot that would make her climax. Kagome began to buck her hips against his hand, making soft, feminine grunting noises against his neck as she neared release. Sesshomaru withdrew his finger, leaving her unsatisfied, and made a show of bringing it to his mouth so that he could taste the fluids that coated it. He locked his eyes briefly with Hiten's before returning his attention to his eager mate.

Hiten stood and made his way to the door. He placed his hand against it and sent a shock of electricity through it, locking it and preventing any untimely interruptions. Both he and Sesshomaru knew that the youkai currently occupying the gallery would understand, but they certainly didn't want to have any unexpected guests barging in while Sesshomaru was seeing to Kagome's needs. That would not be pretty. That could, very likely, be deadly. He would unseal it when they were done.

Sesshomaru urged Kagome to stand, and once she had obeyed, he stood and maneuvered her into his seat. He grasped her hips and pulled her forward, shoving her dress up to her hips in the process. Kagome locked her eyes with his own as his mouth descended upon her aching flesh. She bit her lip to stifle a whine as she watched him drag his tongue up the length of her inner thigh. She gripped the arms of the chair in anticipation as Sesshomaru gripped her thighs and roughly spread them. He pulled her thong to the side and made a show out of licking his lips as he brought his mouth closer to where she needed him most. Finally, a cry erupted from her throat as he snaked his long tongue out and slid it through her slick folds to lap at her feminine juices.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes upward to see the face of his mate as he pleasured her. Kagome's eyes were clenched shut. And though her head was thrown back against the chair, Sesshomaru could clearly see the dark flush of pleasure that was staining her cheeks, even in the dimmed lighting. Sesshomaru slid his hands underneath her and cupped the cheeks of her ass, kneading the delightfully firm muscles as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. He was rewarded with a rather loud cry from his mate as her muscles began to contract around his probing tongue.

As Kagome began to calm some, a muffled noise drew her attention to her right. Her face flushed hotly when her eyes locked with the crimson orbs of her long time friend, Hiten, who currently had his mouth attached to the left breast of Bankotsu's female companion. Upon further observation, Kagome realized that said female was occupied by the muscular assassin's tongue plunging in and out of her womanly core.

Kagome quickly turned her face away, only to find that there were others watching them as well. There were several other couples similarly engaged in the various stages of copulation. In front of them, there was a red-headed female wolf demon. She was bent over her seat, her green eyes focused on Sesshomaru as he teased Kagome's clit, while the male wolf locked eyes with Kagome as he roughly pounded into his mate. Further down the row in front of them, there was a human woman writhing in the lap of a muscular male lion youkai who had her impaled on his massive member.

The funny thing was, as shocking as it should have been for her to see such things, it only made her arousal worse. As she watched the thick length of the lion's cock glisten with the woman's juices before disappearing once again with an upward thrust of the hips, Kagome felt a fresh rush of liquid heat seep from between her spread thighs to dribble between the cheeks of her ass.

Sesshomaru drew her attention back to him when he gently nipped the inside of her thigh. Kagome's eyes met his own and she flushed again at the desire that she saw burning in their golden depths. She reached out and lovingly caressed his cheek with her finger tips. Sesshomaru turned his face and nuzzled his cheek against them, tenderly kissing the palm of her hand before making his way up her body to pay homage to her previously neglected breasts. He peeled the top of her dress down so that it rested across her stomach and left the perfect mounds with their tight, tawny peaks unobstructed.

Sesshomaru smiled against her chest when Kagome moaned softly upon his gentle capture of a hardened nipple between his teeth. He used the fingers of his left hand to pinch and roll her one nipple and kneaded the unoccupied mound as he gently pulled and sucked on the other one.

'Soon,'he thought with satisfaction as he laved her breast with his tongue, 'these beautiful mounds will nourish our pup.' He gave her breast one more squeeze before abandoning it in favor of conquering her mouth with a deep kiss. Kagome groaned and twined her fingers into his silver locks, insistently tugging it free of its loosely tied binding as she eagerly allowed him access.

"Kami, you're such a hot little bitch tonight," he groaned as he moved from her mouth to tug at her ear with his sharp canines. He slid his hands down to grip the cheeks of her ass and pulled her snug against him, teasing her with the grinding motion of his hips as he mimicked what he knew that she wanted.

He was surprised when she reached down between them and, with her nimble little fingers, worked on unfastening his belt. He had honestly expected her to protest and ask to leave sooner, when she realized that there were other people watching, and some even engaged in similar activities.

But she had surprised him.

He had smelt the spike in her arousal as she watched the petite woman in front of them ride his business associate's cock. He had known the scent of Kagome's heat was going to be difficult to ignore, but he had not expected others to react so strongly. Apparently, his mate was not the only one turned on by watching others. The woman that had come with Bankotsu had been turned on to the point that she was allowing both Hiten and Bankotsu to pleasure her.

Once Kagome finally managed to free him of his belt, she unzipped the fly of his slacks and slid her tiny hand down into his boxers and began to stroke his painfully hard erection. Then she turned her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Stop teasing, Sesshou, and fuck me." She followed that order with a nip of his earlobe by her blunt human teeth.

Sesshomaru obeyed. Needing no further prompting, he reached down between them and freed his cock and lined it up with her sheathe before sliding it home with a satisfied grunt. Kagome threw her head back once more, this time not bothering to contain the moan that flowed from her throat like honey as his thick length pushed insistently against the opening of her womb. With another load moan, Kagome used the arms of the chair as leverage and began to push against him with grinding motions that made her exposed breasts bounce delightfully.

Hearing a soft moan to her right, Kagome turned her head to find that the woman that had come with Bankotsu was watching the clenching muscles of Sesshomaru's ass as he thrust persistently into her sheath. Kagome's own eyes were drawn to the tight, rosy peaks of the woman's breasts as they bounded tantalizingly with every thrust from Bankotsu. Kagome licked her lips at the thought of taking one of those beautiful mounds into her mouth.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome lick her lips, and following her line of sight, he found that she was watching the female with Hiten and Bankotsu through her lust-filled eyes. Kagome blushed furiously as she realized that her mate had caught her staring wantonly at someone else, a female no less. Sesshomaru leaned into her with a particularly hard thrust and whispered, "She is beautiful, is she not?"

"Hai," Kagome answered harshly as Sesshomaru rammed his length into her once more.

"You want to taste her, do you not?" he asked as he slowly and painfully withdrew until only the head remained inside.

Kagome blushed furiously and turned her face away in shame, refusing to answer, though her silence was all the answer Sesshomaru needed. He motioned for Hiten to come closer and leaned over to whisper in his ear. The smile on Hiten's face grew impossibly large as he moved back over to Bankotsu and the woman.

Kagome threw her head back once again as Sesshomaru slammed his cock back into her, totally unaware of the movement next to her. Having backed another chair up to Kagome's, Kagome was taken totally by surprise when the woman in question trailed her fingers through Kagome's hair. Kagome looked above and behind her to find the woman peering over the back of her chair, her brown eyes looking lustfully down into Kagome's own blue ones. Kagome brought her hand up and traced the woman's face.

Seeing Kagome touching the other woman, Sesshomaru removed himself from her core and allowed her to turn in the seat. Kagome stood and turned around, facing the woman. She slid her panties and dress off, and wearing only her stockings, garter belt, and shoes, crawled onto the seat of the chair, presenting her backside to Sesshomaru. Placing her knees on the very edges of the seat, Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and licked her lips. She watched as Sesshomaru stood and allowed his slacks to pool on the floor as he stepped in behind her. She wiggled her ass in invitation, anticipating the feel of him stretching her once again.

Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome, covering her back with his chest, just like his inu nature urged him to do. He however, did not do as his instincts demanded. His instincts were screaming at him to ram his cock into her until she could take no more. Instead, he ground against her, teasing her with his thick length nestled against the crack of her ass. Teasing the edge of her ear with his tongue, Sesshomaru said, "Kiss her, Kagome. Kiss her while I fuck you."

Kagome groaned and raised herself a little so that she could meet the woman's lips. She laced her fingers through the back of the woman's dark brown tresses and pulled her forward. Kagome eyed her shimmering pink lips anxiously, having never kissed a female before. Very shyly, Kagome leaned into her and pressed her own glossed lips against the woman's. The woman brought her own hands up to twine them in Kagome's hair, which had begun to come loose, and pulled back slightly. Kagome tightened her grip on the woman's hair and jerked it harshly, taking control. The woman moaned softly. A noise drew Kagome's attention to the fact that both Bankotsu and Hiten were standing behind the woman, steadily stroking their cocks as they watched the interaction between the two women.

Once again, Kagome pressed her lips against the woman's, only this time, she slid her tongue across her lips, demanding entrance. The woman complied. With amazing tenderness, Kagome explored the woman's mouth, savoring the taste of the expensive champagne that she had obviously consumed. Kagome continued her assault on the woman's mouth as the woman reached down slipped her fingers between Kagome's swollen folds. Kagome started when she felt the woman's fingers slide into her, and she pulled away. No one had ever touched her there except Sesshomaru. Her eyes wide, she looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

His eyes filled with lust, Sesshomaru dropped back to his knees and thrust his tongue back into Kagome's hot sheath, joining the movements of the woman's fingers. He smirked as Kagome gasped. After the shock wore off, Kagome once again captured the woman's lips. This time, she followed the woman's lead and slipped her own fingers down to tease the woman's clit. She moaned into the woman's mouth as she felt a pair of masculine fingers, too short and thick to belong to Sesshomaru, join her own in teasing the woman.

The strange woman bit softly on Kagome's lower lip as Kagome felt a thick penis slide against her fingers, lubricating itself for entry. Kagome was so lost in the sensations that she failed to notice when Sesshomaru once again stood behind her. She was brought back to attention when he filled her to the hilt, his hard length joining the woman's slender fingers in Kagome's sopping core. Kagome tore her mouth away from the woman's and threw her head back.

"Uhhmm, yesss," Kagome moaned rather loudly as Sesshomaru's hips pressed flush against her rear. Another moan ensued as he withdrew only to plunge firmly back in, the woman's fingers still wedged tightly in her cunt.

The woman withdrew her fingers, coated thoroughly with musky fluids and slowly brought them up to Kagome's mouth, where she pressed them insistently against her swollen lips. Kagome did the same with her own, pressing them against the woman's own lips. Each woman parted their lips and respective tongues darted out to lave juices from sticky fingers in an act that so blatantly imitated oral pleasure.

Urging the woman to stand, Bankotsu seated himself in the chair and pulled her back into his lap, impaling her on Hiten's fingers. Hiten scooped her slick fluids with his fingers and slid them along the crack of her ass, pressing insistently against the tight, puckered entrance nestled only an inch or so above her core. Hiten thrust his fingers deeply into the woman again and then replaced it with his cock as he once again pressed his fingers into her ass. Then he pulled away and allowed Bankotsu to sheathe his hard length inside the woman as his fingers continued to plunge in and out of her puckered hole.

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru continued to assault her sacred chamber. She leaned closer to the woman and sucked a pert brown nipple into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth. The woman cried out, partly from pleasure, partly from pain. Kagome released the peak and soothed it by laving her tongue around it and then sucked it back into the heat of her mouth as Bankotsu thrust his cock up into the woman.

Kagome sucked in a breath as she heard Bankotsu whisper to the woman, "Hold still, love. My friend is gonna fuck your ass." She felt the woman stiffen against her so she released her hold on the woman's breast. Without even knowing why, Kagome pulled the woman's head so that it rested on her shoulder. Kagome looked at the piece of tanned meat in Hiten's hand. It looked impossibly large compared to the tiny hole it was going to go into. She watched in rapt fascination as the tiny hole was stretched and forced to accommodate the thick length of Hiten's cock, and she couldn't stop the rush of heat that filled her at the thought of Sesshomaru doing the same to her.

Kagome pressed back against Sesshomaru, seeking to quell the heat that filled her body. As she looked over her shoulder at him, she felt a hand reach out to stroke her face. She turned her head and followed the arm with her eyes to find that it was Hiten that was running his fingers lovingly along her cheek.

A low and threatening growl rumbled through the area. Hiten drew his hand back as if he had been burned. Kagome looked back over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru's red eyes staring threateningly at the offending male. Without any warning, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from the chair and pushed her to her hands and knees in front of everyone. He looked over at a Touran, a female panther and long time acquaintance. "Guard my back, Touran. I am going to tie with my mate," he growled.

Kagome felt his youki biting along her skin as his control slipped. She could see his claws extending, digging furrows into the floor as he covered her body with his own. She knew that he wouldn't completely lose it and change, but she could feel the beginnings of his silky fur pressing against her back as he painfully stabbed his slick cock into her core. She had to wonder what had happened, as he had never lost this much control during sex before.

Sesshomaru looped his arms around her, acting very much like the dog that he was in his true form and began to furiously hump against Kagome. Kagome grabbed the bottom of the railings in front of her and braced herself against his assault, as she was certain that she would have carpet burns if she didn't.

Jolt after jolt of pleasure that bordered being painful surged through Kagome's body as Sesshomaru's cock pressed against the opening of her womb. She cried aloud as it felt like his length was growing larger inside of her, filling and stretching her like never before. She dropped her head down, her hair hiding her face and the tears that were beginning to slide down her cheeks as his claws pricked her thighs painfully.

Suddenly, Kagome found Sesshomaru's teeth clamped tightly around the nape of her neck. She relaxed in his hold as hips slammed against the cheeks of her ass. A tremendous rush of heat flooded her body as she came, her inner muscles clamping down around his swelling length, and she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy.

Thrust after thrust, Sesshomaru filled Kagome with his seed. His knot firmly in place, he draped himself across her back and braced his weight on his forearms as they rested next to hers. He placed soothing licks along the back of her neck, savoring the mixture of sweat and blood from where he had accidentally bitten too hard.

-------------------------

As their bodies and blood cooled and Sesshomaru relaxed his hold on her, Kagome realized that not only had the orchestra stopped playing, but there were the people watching from across the theatre and the box next door as well. She blushed brilliantly and began to squirm out from underneath Sesshomaru. She gasped as his still somewhat swollen length pulled painfully from her abused core. She grimaced as she felt his sticky fluids start to run down her thigh.

Touran grabbed a bar towel from the cart in the alcove near the door that housed a serving cart, a bucket of chilled champagne, and wine glasses. She cautiously approached the disgruntled woman who had just been publicly impregnated, watching for any signs of aggression from her mate. With none forthcoming, she knelt and helped the woman clean herself up.

"Thank you," said a scarlet-faced and somewhat complacent Kagome as Touran handed her the discarded clothing. "I… I don't know what came over me," Kagome said as she attempted to cover herself.

"Your heat," Touran remarked, amazed at the blank look on Kagome's face. She honestly didn't have a clue. "You were breeding, honey," she said before she turned away.

"Were?"

"Hai," answered a fully dressed Sesshomaru as he leaned in to nuzzle against the side of her neck. "Even now our offspring are being conceived," he whispered affectionately.

"Are… are you sure," she stammered. "How can you be so sure? And what was that all about?"

"Your scent."

"My scent?"

"Yes. Your body was giving off signals that you were ovulating," he told her softly, attempting to give her some illusion of privacy despite the fact that they both knew that every demon in the vicinity could hear every word they said. "I did not expect it to affect you so strongly, though I must admit that I enjoyed your brazenness."

Kagome absently reached up to rub the back of her neck, wincing at the tenderness.

"My apologies, koi. It seems I was a little… overzealous, as it were."

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his ear. "No worries." She flicked her eyes over to Bankotsu, his guest, and Hiten, who were getting back into their clothes. She bit on her lower lip, wondering if Sesshomaru would get angry at the thoughts that were running through her mind.

Somehow, Sesshomaru seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He leaned into her and whispered, "You may invite them to '_visit_' anytime you wish… so long as I am present."

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru?"

"I am not so insecure. You are mine, and I know it. I have been known to be… adventurous; and if you are curious, then I will gladly indulge you." He nipped the lobe of Kagome's ear. "Besides, the sight of you kissing another woman was unbelievably exciting. I can only imagine how you would look on your knees with a cock in your mouth while I fuck you from behind…"

Sesshomaru smirked as the scent of Kagome's arousal began to once again flood the room…

-fin-

**Disclaimer:**All characters pertaining to the show InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The game Final Fantasy is owned by SquareEnix, though I do own several versions of the game, as well as Advent Children. I am in no way affiliated with Nobuo Uematsu, though I have to say that he is a brilliant composer, and if you ever have the chance to go see "Dear Friends", take it. It is worth the money spent. I am not making any money from this...the only thing that I am getting out of this story is the satisfaction of knowing that other people enjoy my writing. All original characters are my creation and belong to me...as does the plot and storyline.

Read & Review...pretty please.


End file.
